


Scorci di quotidiana follia II

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fairy flame [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash - fic e drabble su Fairy Tail, multipairing e multishipping.
Series: Fairy flame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536337





	1. Torta di zucca

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Pacchetto: 23: Denti; Torta; Fata  
Prompt: 1# Lluvia/Gray, dove lei decide di preparare una torta alla zucca per fare colpo su di lui (Pacchetto 23, se vuoi 😊)

Torta di zucca

< Da quando Lluvia è diventata una ‘fata’, entrando in Fairy Tail, non si sente solo parte di una Gilda, ma di una famiglia > pensò Lluvia. Sorrise, mentre l’omino bianco appeso alla finestra ondeggiava mosso dal vento che filtrava dall’infisso. Le gocce di pioggia scivolavano lungo il vetro, lasciando delle scie sottili.

Era intenta a frullare la zucca con un frullatore ad immersione. Aveva le gote arrossate e la nuova acconciatura le rendeva morbidi i capelli blu.

“Gray-sama ama i dolci e apprezza le torte. Oggi ci sarà la grande festa di Halloween alla Gilda e lui avrà sicuramente tanta fame e tanta voglia di festeggiare” sussurrò. Le sue iridi brillarono.

Sul tavolo c’era una ciotola con dentro farina e lievito mischiati, una teglia imburrata era posata alle sue spalle sopra i fornelli. “La torta alla zucca di Lluvia riuscirà sicuramente a fare breccia nel suo cuore. Così tra fantasmi e spiritelli, l’amore trionferà”.

Un lampo illuminò l’esterno, mentre da fuori veniva il miagolio di un gatto maschio in cerca di una compagna.

< Lluvia deve farla morbida morbida, così da non danneggiare i denti di Gray-sama. Sono bianchi e perfetti come tutto in Gray-sama! > pensò la giovane, mentre il verso si ripeteva.

Il vento faceva tremare sempre più forte la finestra.

“Lluvia si deve sbrigare, prima che il temporale faccia saltare la luce!”. Spense il frullatore, che faceva un bassissimo ronzio, e utilizzò un cucchiaio per rompere delle uova dentro una ciotola trasparente. In un contenitore di plastica numerato c’era lo zucchero.


	2. Cap.2 Halloween day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al The Weekend Run a cura di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori  
Numero Parole: 283  
Prompt: 13. Fragole

Cap.2 Halloween day

Salamander si strinse la sciarpa che teneva intorno al collo, scrollando le spalle. “Odio viaggiare in carrozza, mi viene sempre la nausea” borbottò.

Happy gli saltellava vicino al piede, gli ricordò: “A te viene la nausea in ogni veicolo”.

Il Dragon Slayer sbuffò sonoramente.

“A me non piace tornare alla Gilda e ogni volta trovare tutto spostato. Capisco che vada ricostruito, ma…” si lamentò Erza.

“Io non mi lamenterei” disse Fullbuster. “Ora ci sono anche una caffetteria ed una piscina risaldata”.

Heartfilia saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi. “Una vera piscina riscaldata!” gridò entusiasta. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare le chiavi dorate che aveva alla cintola e sollevare la sua gonnellina. “Io vado immediatamente. Devo assolutamente provare il mio nuovo bagnoschiuma alla _fragola_”.

Dragneel infilò le mani in tasca e ghignò.

< _Fragole_… cibo… > pensò.

“Sto seriamente morendo di fame”. Si voltò verso ‘Titania’, con gli occhi febbricitanti. “Mi andrebbero proprio delle fiamme adesso, ma posso accontentarmi anche di un bel po’ di carne. Ti unisci a me?” domandò.

“Il solito idiota. Domani ci sarà la festa di Halloween, avremo abbastanza cibo per due vite”. S’intromise Gray. Si mise a correre dietro Lucy. “Aspettami, io vengo con te!” gridò.

< Non ho il bagnoschiuma, ma voglio lo stesso provare la piscina. Sarà rilassante come le terme > pensò.

Scarlett sospirò. “Oh, dimenticavo la festa, ed io che volevo riposare un po’” si lamentò.

< Davvero, non credo ci serva un negozio di souvenir > pensò.

Happy indicò le zucche posizionate davanti alla gilda e sorrise. “Sicura che non inizi a mancarti un decimo di vista?” la punzecchiò.

Un calcio della maga del ‘requip’ lo fece finire contro una parete di pietra.


	3. Cap.3 Segni della battaglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al The Weekend Run a cura di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori   
Numero Parole: 263   
Prompt: 16. Graffi   
Seguito di Halloween day.

Cap.3 Segni della battaglia

L’incantatrice degli spiriti celesti sgranò gli occhi. "_Oooooh, wooooooow! È tutto così luminoso e carino_!” esultò, a bordo piscina. Indossava un costume da bagno azzurro, aderente.

Sciolse l’asciugamano che le cingeva la vita e mise un piede nell’acqua, avvertendo il calore contro la pelle.

Gray era già immerso, appoggiato al bordo con la schiena, i gomiti fuori dalla vasca. I capelli neri, dai riflessi blu scuro, gli finivano davanti al viso.

< Mi ci voleva proprio dopo aver affrontato quegli spiriti in pena. Se penso che quelle anime una volta erano donne annegate, ridotte a mostri dalle zampe come mantidi religiosi, taglienti e mortali, mi vengono i brividi.

No, forse ora che ci penso una nuotata in vasca non era l’ideale, ma è così rilassante > rifletté Lucy, immergendosi.

Gray sbadigliò.

“Questo è davvero un buon posto per rilassarsi dopo il lavoro. Anche perché sicuramente mi chiederanno di aiutare con le decorazioni” disse.

"G-G-Gray! I tuoi vestiti! Ancora una volta!" gridò Lucy, arrossendo, nascondendosi il viso arrossato tra le mani.

Gray abbassò lo sguardò, trovandosi nudo. I suoi boxer galleggiavano sull’acqua.

“Dannazione, non di nuovo!” gridò, coprendosi con entrambe le mani.

Lucy scivolò fuori dalla vasca, sospirando: “Magari andrò a vedere come procedono i preparativi” borbottò. Si fermò, notando che il corpo di Gray era ricoperto di _graffi_.

“Non sembri ridotto bene” sussurrò.

Gray piegò di lato il capo, rispondendole: “Sono così brutto?”.

Lucy ridacchiò. “Idiota, non intendevo in quel senso! Sei ricoperto di _graffi_”.

Gray chiuse gli occhi ed espirò, rispondendo: “Quelle tipe hanno cercato di squartarmi. Qualche _graffio_ era il minimo”.


	4. Favola di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.   
Bingo: Buonanotte + favole + 110 parole  
Prompt: 1# Gajeel/Levi: AU in cui lei è una ballerina di vetro e lui un soldatino di legno. Solo per una notte in tutto l'anno, loro prendono vita, diventano umani e possono trascorrere insieme quel tempo prezioso.

Favola di Natale

“Con questo mi rimarrà un tuo dono” sussurrò Gajeel, stringendo una rosa.

“Ti prego, abbracciami. Così ricorderò il tuo odore fino al prossimo Natale, quando saremo di nuovo insieme… di nuovo umani” lo pregò Levi.

< Ogni anno la favola si ripete > pensò.

Gajeel strinse a sé la ballerina, indossava un vestito rosso fuoco, coi bottoni dorati.

“Vorrei che questo tempo prezioso non finisse mai” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Levi rispose dolcemente: “Anch’io, amore mio”.

“Buonanotte” si sussurrarono.

Ci fu un bagliore.

Una ballerina di vetro comparve su un ripiano di legno ed un soldatino di legno posato su un contenitore di latta, teneva in mano una rosa di carta.

[110].


	5. Amanti segreti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al Crack&Sfiga's Day 2020, indetto dal forum FairyPiece - Fanfiction&Images.  
Personaggi: Laxus/Erza  
Prompt: “Ho solo 10 minuti” “In 10 minuti si possono fare tantissime cose”.

Amanti segreti

Laxus era intento a grattarsi il petto muscoloso, guardando il soffitto sopra di sé. Socchiuse gli occhi, il suo viso era contornato dai capelli color dell’oro.

Notò che Erza aveva scostato il lenzuolo e, ancora ignuda, si stava alzando dal letto.

Laxus si sporse e l’afferrò per il polso, guardandola con gli occhi socchiusi.

Erza si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i capelli vermigli, una ciocca le era finita davanti al seno.

“Non andartene” disse Laxus con voce roca.

Erza lo guardò in viso e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Mi sono lasciata convincere ad iniziare tutto questo. Non sono mai stata brava a nascondere le cose e una relazione clandestina non è esattamente nelle mie corde > pensò.

“Ho solo dieci minuti” sussurrò.

Laxus si alzò seduto sul letto e la trasse a sé, facendola aderire al suo petto muscoloso.

< I ragazzi non ci disturberanno. Sono abituati a non ficcanasare nella mia vita privata > pensò.

“In dieci minuti si possono fare tantissime cose” ribatté.

Erza era rossa in volto, lasciò indugiare lo sguardo su di lui, mentre gli accarezzava il petto contro cui era premuta, seduta sulle sue gambe. Gettò indietro la testa e gli sfiorò il mento con i polpastrelli.

< Quante volte gli ho detto che non volevo fare il Master della Gilda? Lui lo ha desiderato così a lungo. Perché adesso non si prende semplicemente il ruolo?

Si sta occupando di suo nonno. L’ex-Master non potrebbe non dirsi d’accordo adesso > rifletté, inarcando le sopracciglia vermiglie.

“Ad esempio?” domandò.

Laxus soffiò: “Questo”. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con foga.

< Forse sta solo scappando dal suo passato. L’ho fatto anche io così a lungo > pensò, ricambiando. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono mentre mugolavano piano.


	6. Bacio schivato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
Prompt: 4. Evitare un bacio.  
Questa fanfiction partecipa al Crack&Sfiga's Day 2020, indetto dal forum FairyPiece - Fanfiction&Images.  
Personaggi: Laxus/Loki  
Prompt: - “Ancora qualche minuto”.

Bacio schivato

Laxus volse la testa, evitando un bacio di Loki e sbuffò sonoramente.

“Non prendermi per una delle ochette con cui ci provi” abbaiò Laxus. Indossava delle cuffie e da una di esse si alzarono dei fulminelli.

Loki si passò la mano tra i capelli e sorrise.

“Non posso evitare di provarci. Non riesco a resisterti per più di qualche minuto” ammise, premendosi gli occhiali contro il naso.

Laxus incrociò le braccia muscolose al petto e alzò lo sguardo.

“I tuoi baci li voglio solo quando sei serio” borbottò. Si portò un sandwich alla bocca e lo addentò con foga, sporcandosi le labbra.

Loki si sfilò gli occhiali da soli e gli sorrise, arrossendo.

“Quando ti bacio, sono sempre serissimo. Ci tengo veramente a te” sussurrò.

< Ho paura di scomparire da questo mondo da un momento all’altro e di lasciarti, per questo non voglio perdere neanche un’occasione > pensò.

Laxus brontolò: “Così va meglio”. Lo afferrò per il fianco e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga.

Loki ricambiò con un mugolio.

< Se ogni volta che schivi un mio bacio, poi ricambi così, dovrò sperare di non riuscire a baciarti mai per primo > pensò.

Laxus si allontanò da lui.

“Ancora qualche minuto” lo pregò Loki.

Laxus ghignò.

“D’accordo. Siediti qui” disse, indicando accanto a sé sulla poltroncina rossa.


	7. Musa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".
> 
> Prompt: 5. "Perché non mi baci invece di parlare?".
> 
> Questa fanfiction partecipa al Crack&Sfiga's Day 2020, indetto dal forum FairyPiece - Fanfiction&Images.
> 
> Personaggi: Erza/Deidara.
> 
> Prompt: “Tu sei geloso”.
> 
> Crossover Naruto/Fairy Tail.

Musa

Erza si posò entrambe le mani sui fianchi prosperosi, guardando il pittore davanti a lei.

Deidara era seduto su uno sgabello di legno, un occhio coperto da una voluminosa ciocca dei suoi capelli dorati.

“Non sto dicendo che non devi vederti con ‘quel tipo’. Soltanto che è un ignorante a livello artistico.

Non riusciva nemmeno a capire perché Picasso fosse valido come gli autori antichi” borbottò. Aveva le mani ed il volto sporchi di pittura acrilica, esattamente come il grembiule di pelle marrone che indossava.

Erza sospirò, alzando lo sguardo sulla grande tela, dov’era raffigurata un’esplosione.

“Tu sei geloso” gli fece notare.

Deidara sbuffò sonoramente e si voltò di scatto.

“Non è vero” mentì. Strofinò le ginocchia tra loro ed avvertì una fitta al petto.

< Che colpa ne ho se ho paura di perdere la mia musa? Ancora non riesco a credere che un angelo di metallo, dai capelli fulvi, come te, abbia deciso di farsi ritrarre da me.

Non solo, che abbia persino deciso di darmi le sue attenzioni > pensò.

Erza gli afferrò il mento e lo costrinse a voltarsi.

Gli domandò: "Perché non mi baci invece di parlare?".

Deidara arrossì e la baciò con foga, Erza ricambiò.

< Tu mi leggi nell’anima come nessun altro > pensò.


	8. Blu e rosso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza non si arrende al presente, rivuole quello che ha perso.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dcf-mVG38Y; Nightcore - Obsessed  
Scritto per il #FridayPrompt col prompt:  
Saudade  
Portoghese, nome  
1\. Ricordo nostalgico, affettivo, di un bene speciale che è assente, accompagnato da un desiderio di riviverlo o di possederlo  
2\. Struggimento, tristezza di un ricordo felice  
3\. Senso di nostalgia tanto legato al ricordo del passato quanto alla speranza verso il futuro

Blu e rosso

Jellal le afferrò la mano e la guardò in viso.

“Quello che senti è solo lo struggimento per qualcosa che riguarda il passato. Un legame che ormai il mondo ha reso impossibile” sussurrò.

Erza negò col capo, accarezzandogli la guancia.

“No, quello che provo è la speranza per il futuro. Sento che saremo insieme, che tornerai da me”.

Jellal guardò le labbra piene di lei. Chiuse gli occhi e si voltò, sospirando pesantemente, i corti capelli blu gli ricadevano davanti al viso squadrato.

< Mi tormento perché ti voglio mia, perché ti amo ancora. Correvo dietro ad un’ideale superiore e ho dimenticato per cosa valesse davvero la pena vivere e combattere.

Non sono degno di starti accanto. Come puoi essere così gentile con me? > s’interrogò, avvertendo delle fitte al cuore.

Erza gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, chiudendo gli occhi. I lunghi capelli rossi le volteggiavano intorno al viso.

Jellal le afferrò il labbro inferiore tra i denti e lo succhiò, rabbrividendo di piacere.

Erza sentì le mani di lui sui fianchi e si staccò, riprendendo fiato. 

< Se n’è andato > pensò, guardando davanti a sé. Alle sue spalle il vento staccò i petali di un fiore che brillava di luce dorata, portandoli via.


End file.
